Enchanting
by I Know Love Hurts 2010
Summary: This is my entry for Man-Suz-She SWAC songfic contest. Based off the song Enchanting by Taylor Swift


**Enchanting**

**Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
><strong>**Same old tired, lonely place  
><strong>**Walls of insincerity  
><strong>**Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
><strong>**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

Well here i am, alone again, at another huge Hollywood party. While all my friends are dancing and making out with their partners. I sit alone. I'm never gonna have a boyfriend. Never ever ever at this rate. No wonder I'm depressed. When my friends come over i laugh and i smile, but yet they are all fake. I looked to my left and saw the most amazing pair of crystal blue eyes ever! He had lush golden blond hair and the most amazing smile you could ever imagine. I feel like i had just fallen. I felt the walls around me crash to the floor and stepped out of the box i had been stuck in for the first time ever.

**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
><strong>**Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
><strong>**The playful conversation starts  
><strong>**Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
><strong>**And it was enchanting to meet you  
><strong>**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

He stood up and walked over to me. He smiled and handed me a drink. I looked deeper into his eyes and i could read the cheesy pick up line 'Have we met?'. I laughed cutely.

"Thank you, uh?"

"I'm Chad, You are?"

"Allison, but my friends call me Sonny."

"No wonder i was attracted to you." He then blushed hard. "Did i say that out loud?" I laughed.

"Don't worry, i think its really sweet." I said smiling.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
><strong>**I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home  
><strong>**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><strong>**I was enchanted to meet you**

As soon as he started to talk to me the night felt like it was sparkling. I don't know if he felt it too but i sure as hell did. He was so wonderful. He had that touch that made you blush when ever you thought about him. Which i did. All the way back home. But if i spend for ever wondering about 1 thing, it would be if he knew that to me. It was enchanting to met him.

**The lingering question kept me up  
><strong>**2am, who do you love?  
><strong>**I wonder till I'm wide awake  
><strong>**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
><strong>**I'd open up and you would say,  
><strong>**It was enchanted to meet you  
><strong>**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**

He may have a girlfriend but the way he was acting makes me wonder who is really loves. We have met up quite a few times since the party and i know i love him a lot. Her name is Penelope and she everything i'm not. Tall, slim and a page 3 model. Although i'm no slut. I kept thinking about that question every night and i haven't slept in 3 days. When i'm like this i just pace around my room think about it over and over again.

"Gosh, Chad. I just wish you where at my door right now." I said laying down on my bed. I closed my eyes and dream took over.

_Sonny's dream_

_"Gosh, Chad. i wish you was at my door right now." I said, then a soft but powerful knock hit my bedroom door. I pulled it open and Chad was standing there, in his blond hair, blue eyes self. I smiled and he pulled me into the best kiss of my life. _

_"I broke up with Penelope. Your the one i want to be with, Sonny. You. I love you!" He said, kissing me again._

Then i woak up. To actual knocking on my door. It was Tawni. Ready to take us to work.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
><strong>**I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home  
><strong>**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><strong>**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
><strong>**I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone  
><strong>**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><strong>**I was enchanted to meet you**

As soon as he started to talk to me on that night, the night felt like it was sparkling. I don't know if he felt it too but i sure as hell did. He was so wonderful. He had that touch that made you blush when ever you thought about him. Which i did. All the way back home on that night, oh that magical night. But if i spend for ever wondering about 1 thing, it would be if he knew that to me. It was enchanting to met him.

**This is me praying that this was the very first page  
><strong>**Not where the story line ends  
><strong>**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
><strong>**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
><strong>**I was enchanted to meet you**

I prayed that us being friends would be the very first part of our relationship and not where we are destined to stay. Just as friend. Whenever im alone and sad, i just think of that night and your name just echo's through my mind for hours, making me smile.

I just wish i tell you what i need to tell you about the first night we met.  
>That night was magical and so enchanting.<p>

**Please don't be in love with someone else  
><strong>**Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
><strong>**Please don't be in love with someone else  
><strong>**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

2 months later

"I just wish i knew what that other guy has that i don't." He said down the phone. Penelope had just broken up with him for a rich multi-billionaire. But i would trade him for Chad in a heart beat.

"Nothing, You are everything a woman could ask for. Penelope doesn't know what she has just given up on, Chad." I said, i just wish i could tell him i love him. I just hope i can wait a few days, I don't want him to be in love with someone else, i don't want anyone else wanting him as bad as i do. I love him since i first met him and i can't be doomed to stay in the friendship zone. I just can't stay here anymore! "Your everything... I could ask for. That night we met was the best night of my life. I want to be with you, i want to love you and hug you and kiss you till my dieing day. If i had i choice of you or air i would chose you because i'm in love with you." I said down the phone. Then the line went dead. My heart shattered and i felt like i just died. Then there was a knock at the door. I opened it up and my lips met with his. Our tongues danced together in the ancient ballad of love. Our air because short and we had to pull apart and we just held each other.

"I love you, too sonny." He said kissing the top of my head. I sighed with relief and pecked him on the lips.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
><strong>**I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home  
><strong>**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><strong>**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
><strong>**I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone  
><strong>**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><strong>**I was enchanted to meet you**

As soon as he started to talk to me on that night, the night felt like it was sparkling. I don't know if he felt it too but i sure as hell did. He was so wonderful. He had that touch that made you blush when ever you thought about him. Which i did. All the way back home on that night, oh that magical night. But if i spend for ever wondering about 1 thing, it would be if he knew that to me. It was enchanting to met him.

That was the night our love started. Every single day i am with him is like I'm walking on the air and every night sparkling. I always blush when he says he love me or says something. When we are together. I wonder what i did to deserve him and I'm just wonder struck yet unbelievably grateful for Chad and him being in my life.

That night we went on our first date and it was just like the first time we ever met.

**Please don't be in love with someone else  
><strong>**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

"Now ladies and gentlemen please give a round of applause to Miss Sonny Munroe!" Nico said, then the attention was on me. Nico is a celebrity game show host and i was the special guest star while Chad was one of the contestants raising money for his chosen charity.

"Hello, everyone. This is a new song i wrote quite a while back. It is dedicated to my wonderful Husband and its about the first night we ever met." I said, i started to play the cords and took a deep breath before i started to sing.

"There i was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles..."

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. My entry for Man-Suz-She Sonny With A Chance Songfic contest.<p>

Hope you like it ;)

Becca XxX


End file.
